La suerte siempre llega
by Zarite
Summary: Soy una persona sin suerte, puedo olvidarme cosas y luego lamentarlo cuando me pregunten, así que debería acostumbrarme a mi mala suerte ¿No? Pero no puedo, al parece alguién hará que cambie mi suerte. Pareja 8086


_Los personajes de KHR! no me pertenecen._

**

* * *

**

La suerte siempre llega.

Yo no tengo mucha suerte. Soy de esas personas penosas que miran con detenimiento como pasan las cosas en sus narices sin hacer el menor acto para cambiarlo, lo sabía y mis amigas también. Así que sencillamente dejé de luchar contra mi mala suerte y me deje llevar por ella.

Escuché como el profesor de ingles me apuntaba la tiza blanca y rodaba los ojos.

—Señorita Miura, el ejercicio diez por favor. —ordenó. Mordí mi labio y me hundí en miseria, me lo había olvidado.

¡¿Por qué me preguntaba cuando se me olvidan los libros?

Siempre era de esa forma, si olvidaba un libro u otra cosa, venían y me lo pedían, me enfadaba y al mismo tiempo me daba pena por mí misma.

Tragué saliva y levanto temblorosamente la mano, tenía que decirle que había dejado mi libro y por lo cual no podía hacer el ejercicio, ante todo la verdad, me recordé con pena.

—L-Lo sient..—una mano grande y pálida si interpuso en mi cara, sostenía el libro de ingles. Miré de reojo al que me lo daba y me ruborice. Yamamoto Takeshi me prestaba su libro con gentileza y una sonrisa en sus labios. —Pero le será difícil responder a las preguntas Yamamoto-san.—murmuré avergonzada, él negó todavía sonriendo y se encogió los hombros.

—Estudie, diría que me sé las respuestas. —respondió con tono suave, yo asentí y murmuré un gracias aún ruborizada.

Respondí a las preguntas del profesor y de vez en cuando apretaba mucho más de la cuenta el libro de ingles de Yamamoto.

Yo podría definir a Yamamoto Takeshi como el chico 'guay' de la clase, era alto, cuerpo atlético, ojos suaves y muy delicados, labios ensanchados por la sonrisa, cabellera negra alborotada, sin duda era el chico guay de nuestro salón, y me gustaba. Claro que sí.

Yamamoto me gustaba mucho, me ruborizaba cada vez que él me miraba o me sonreía, balbuceaba cuando emitía mi apellido entre sus labios, aunque tenía una pega, Yamamoto tenía una novia, y era la chica más popular del salón. Los dos se veían como estrellas de cine cuando estaban juntos, brillaban con intensidad. Tenía ligera envidia, aunque con mi mala suerte ya debía estar acostumbrada.

Solté un suspiro y salí del salón cuando tocó el timbre para marcharnos, caminaba tranquilamente con mi mochila en mi espalda, hasta que me di cuenta de que me había olvidado mi cuaderno.

Por segunda vez solté un suspiro y miré mi casa que estaba a unos diez metros de distancia. Con cara dramática di media vuelta para ir al instituto y coger mi cuaderno. Subí las escaleras de dos en dos y cuando iba a abrir la puerta escuché voces.

—¡Lo siento, Takeshi! Me gusta alguien más. —luego de esas palabras alguien salió corriendo, pude distinguir que era la novia de Yamamoto, tragué saliva y entré con pasos vacilantes.

Mala suerte.

Yamamoto me miró con aire afligido y los labios en una mueca fingiendo una sonrisa, mi corazón se paró e intente alzar la mano para saludar.

—M-Me olvidé mi cuaderno...—balbucee, él sonrió de nuevo y sacó mi cuaderno de la mesa, extendió su mano.

—Dices que te has olvidado tu cuaderno...—dijo suavemente con la sonrisa rota aún impresa en los labios. Asentí.

Odiaba mi mala suerte, y más por ver a Yamamoto de esa forma, ese no era él.

—Lo siento...—me disculpe por ver esa escena, Yamamoto negó suavemente.

— ¿Te estoy preocupando?—preguntó afligido, yo negué rotundamente, él rió y me cogió la mano. —Acabo de romper con mi novia. ¿Quieres consolarme? —murmuró con voz sedosa. —Pero que estoy diciendo...—con nerviosismo se agarró el pelo negro revolviéndolo con más fuerza de la debida, me quede quieta viéndolo con el corazón apretado. —Olvídalo...

—Esta bien. —respondí. Él abrió los ojos sorprendido. —Te haré sentir bien Yamamoto-san, me encargaré de quitar ese dolor de tu corazón, seré una novia sustituta.—susurré apretando mis puños.

Aunque sea una sustituta para calmar el corazón de Yamamoto, yo haré que vuelva a sonreír, que vuelva a brillar como lo hacía siempre, haré que este Yamamoto oscuro desaparezca para siempre, seré una sustitución de la felicidad.

Por la puerta entró mi amiga cargando unas cartulinas, me miró ceñuda y luego sorprendida.

—¿No te habías ido Haru? —preguntó todavía parada en la puerta, yo negué con suavidad y me acerque un poco a coger con más fuerza mi cuadernos. —Vámonos, te acompaño.

—Si, vale espera un momento...

—No.

Fue la escueta respuesta que dio Yamamoto en un susurro suave, me cogió con más fuerza mi mano y envolvió sus dedos en mi muñeca, apretó sus dedos entornos a él.

—Eres mi novia sustituta, tienes que ir conmigo. —respondió con lentitud. Me ruboricé y asentí, recargue mi cabeza hacia atrás para ver a mi amiga.

—Lo siento, el profesor dijo que me quedara para poder hablar.—mentí.

—Vale, entonces adiós.

Mi amiga se marchó de salón dejándonos solos. Una inquietud flujó por mi cuerpo, no sabía qué hacer, como actuar que decir, yo y mi mala suerte no serían buena ayuda para Yamamoto. Vi con aire retraído como todavía él tomaba mi muñeca, me separé de él con rapidez y reí nerviosa.

—No quieres tomarme mi mano, ¿No? —preguntó herido. Me sentí muy mal, tanto como si me hubieran abofeteado, intente que mis ojos no lloraran, él se dio cuenta y soltó una risita. —No pasa nada.

Salimos del salón con lentitud, con pasos tortuga, Yamamoto miraba al frente pero sus ojos estaban apagados.

Sonríe, sonríe, quise decirle, pero no pude.

Cuando pasamos por la verja del instituto vi a su novia. Abrí los ojos, ella estaba apegada a un chico de cabellera marrón.

—Kyoko...—murmuró Yamamoto. Parecía a punto de derrumbarse contra el suelo, de un impulso cogí su mano entre las mías y la apreté con todas mis fuerzas.

Su primera reacción fue sorpresa, luego desconcierto y luego paso a resignación.

—Aunque no quieras darme la mano lo has hecho. Parecemos unos niños.—balbuceo nervioso. Yo sonreí.

—Las manos de Yamamoto-san son cálidas. —susurré avergonzada, él sonrió.

—Las tuyas pequeñas y suaves.

Mientras sonreímos no pude quitar de mi mente a la novia de Yamamoto.

¿Por qué abandonó a Yamamoto? ¿Qué hizo él? Si él era bueno, gentil y muy cuidadoso con las chicas, las trataba con tanto cariño y suavidad como si fuésemos rosas. Si yo hubiera estado con Yamamoto jamás lo hubiera dejado, tampoco me hubiera enamorado de otro como lo hizo ella.

Nos despedimos con una sonrisa. Él fue por otro camino y yo por otro.

* * *

Cuando el timbre sonó yo ya estaba sentada en mi silla a lado de la de Yamamoto, él se sentaba a lado mío. Eso era de alguna forma algo bueno.

Las clases empezaron con la misma sensación de aburrimiento y a la vez de irritación, aunque colmado de risas entre compañeros. Ya tocaría de nuevo el timbre, pero esta vez para marcharnos. Cuando tocó todos salieron corriendo, incluidas mis amigas, yo espere a Yamamoto. Él como siempre hacia todo con lentitud, recogía sus cosas con suavidad y soltaba risas, pero sus risas no eran como antes, no eran tan vitales como las que echaba cuando estaba con Kyoko, eran ocultando el dolor entre una mueca hermosa. Decidí no decir nada y salimos por la puerta del salón, él me tomo la mano mientras acaricia mi pelo marrón enmarañado en una coleta alta.

Fue como si el tiempo se hubiera congelado, tanto que temí que hasta el aire hubiera estado en su efecto, tome una bocanada de aire y sentí el apretón de la mano de Yamamoto con más fuerza en mi mano, oculte el dolor y yo lo apreté con más fuerza.

Frente a nosotros estaba Kyoko. Tan radiante como siempre, llevaba la falda corta estilo escocés, su cabello corto castaño, los labios rosados. Ella era hermosa.

—Yamamoto.—llamó con voz suave, él dio un respingó y sonrió. —Veo que tienes una novia nueva. —susurró entrecerrando sus ojos, aún así mostrando una sonrisa angelical en su rostro. —Me alegro. Pero no he venido por eso, vine a traerte los dos boletos del parque de diversión, él me dijo que tenía que daros los boletos, no se vería bien que vaya al parque con los boletos de mi ex. —dijo dando los boletos en las manos de Yamamoto, él lo cogió. —Es muy guapa tu novia...

— ¡Esto no es lo que parece, Yamamoto-san aún te...! —intente responder con fuerza, sin embargo como la primera vez, Yamamoto puso su mano entre mis labios y me abrazo, apretándome por las caderas y su otra mano aún en mi rostro, mostró una sonrisa ancha y asintió.

—Es mi novia. —dijo tranquilamente. Yo apreté los labios. Eso no debía estar diciendo Yamamoto, lo que tenía que hacer era decirle que no le había olvidado, comenzar de nuevo esa relación y ser feliz con ella. No sufrir como lo hacía a mi lado por olvidar su amor. Kyoko sonrió y asintió para luego marcharse bamboleando las caderas.

—Yamamoto-san, no debiste...—balbucee triste por verlo de esa forma. Él encogió los hombros y paso su mano por la mía, la apretó.

—Cógeme la mano. —Susurró, yo asentí y apreté su mano. — ¿Qué te parece si tenemos una cita? —preguntó mirando el camino.

Cuando el aire frio nos dio en la cara vi como nevaba.

—¿Una cita?

—Sí, mañana sábado.

Asentí con suavidad.

* * *

Corrí con fuerza mientras mis piernas parecían temblar, paré en seco cuando lo vi sentado en la banca del parque de diversión tomando un café en una taza de plástico, soplaba con las mejillas rojas, me pareció lo más tierno, y yo misma me ruboricé. Caminé con más lentitud y salude, él levantó la cabeza y me saludo dándome otra taza de café que tenia a lado de sus piernas. Lo cogí y con una mano envolví mi bufando gris en mi cuello.

Luego de tomar el café y acabarlo él me llevo a muchas atracciones, coches de carreras, y muchas más que tal vez nunca olvidaría y seguramente tendría mucho apego.

Yamamoto sonreía, en sus ojos ya no había tristeza, solo risa pura y verdadera, eso me agradó y yo ensanché mi sonrisa, di media vuelta para ver un poco más de los juegos cuando vi a Kyoko con el mismo chico de la anterior ocasión, sus labios se unían en un beso.

No, eso no tenía que ver Yamamoto.

Le agarre de los hombros y escondí su rostro entre mi cuello, él que era tan alto se encorvo incomodo, lo apreté con más fuerza.

Saco su cabeza de mi cuello y luego todo fue tan triste.

Yamamoto tenía la mirada herida y sufrida como la que tenia la primera vez que lo vi cuando su novia rompió con él. Intentó sonreír pero no pudo, cubrió su rostro con su mano.

Empezamos a correr entre la multitud, él avanzaba con pasos más largos, yo intentaba moverme a la suya, tropecé con su espalda cuando paró en seco. Se sentó en otra banca, recargó su espalda en ella y resopló.

—Hoy es su cumpleaños. —murmuró.

—¿De Kyoko-san?

—Sí. Yo sabía que vendría a este parque con su novio, aún así vine. Quería verla, sabía que nos veríamos. —susurró, me senté a su lado y apreté sus hombros, bajé su cabeza hasta mis piernas y le acaricie sus hebras negras de pelo, él rio amargamente.

—Yamamoto-san debería llorar.

—¿Q-Qué? —balbuceo con nervios, yo encogí mis hombros y seguí acariciando su pelo, sintiendo su cabeza en mi falda. —Los hombres no lloran, y si lo hacen no lo harán delante de los demás. —murmuró cerrando los ojos, yo sonreí con tristeza.

—Yamamoto-san llora, yo no se lo diré a nadie. —prometí. Una vez que terminé de prometer sentí como el se revolvía y luego alzaba su mano para acariciar mi mejilla, baje mi rostro y lo vi fijamente, nuestras narices se rozaban, pero él no hizo el menor movimiento para acercarnos más.

—Llora conmigo. —pidió. Me mordí el labio y empecé a llorar con él.

Había retenido las lágrimas desde que estaba siendo la 'sustituta' de él, desde que empecé a verlo de esa forma tan destrozada. Mi pelo oscuro cubría mi cara y la de él, pero nunca dejó la caricia de mi mejilla.

Nos levantamos cuando iban a cerrar el parque de diversiones, yo no pregunté si se sentía bien, porque tal vez ya tenía la respuesta en esa sonrisa.

—Deberías dejar de llamarme Yamamoto-san, Haru.—dijo alegremente. Yo abrí los ojos sorprendida.

¡Había dicho mi nombre! Me había llamado Haru y no Miura

Seguramente vio mi reacción alegre por que luego se echó a reír con los ojos enrojecidos, aún así Yamamoto seguía siendo el más guapo.

—Entonces...¿Yamamoto? —pregunté. Él negó. —¿Takeshi-san?

—Creo que Takeshi está mejor que Takeshi-san.—respondió acariciándome el pelo. Yo asentí alegremente.

—Takeshi. —tartamudee por llamarlo de esa forma tan intima, él rió.

—Dilo otra vez, Haru. —suplicó sonriendo.

—Takeshi. —respondí con una sonrisa.

* * *

Volvimos a la rutina de siempre, él sonreía solo conmigo, su aura parecía restaurarse, seguía siendo brillante, irradiaba felicidad, y eso a mí me gustaba mucho. Yamamoto volvía a ser el mismo de siempre.

Habían pasado ya muchos días desde que soy la novia sustituta de Takeshi, me preguntó que pasara cuando él ya esté tan bien que no necesite a su novia sustituta.

¿Qué seré yo después de eso? ¿Seguirá hablándome?

La cabeza me dio vueltas, temí desmayarme en medio de las clases de matemáticas de ese profesor gruñón.

Vi de soslayo a Takeshi que sonreía alegremente, y mi parte egoísta salió a flote. Yo quería a Takeshi a mi lado, para siempre, lo amaba.

Una mano cubrió mi frente, gemí con el contacto y supliqué en quejidos más de esa caricia. Yamamoto me veía con semblante preocupado.

—Estás con fiebre Haru. Vete a casa. —dijo serio. Sentí los ojos a punto de llorar pero me levante y salí del salón ante las atentas y curiosas miradas de mis compañeros.

Cuando llegue a la verja y di dos pasos para salir una pregunta salió.

¿Takeshi me diría vete a casa cuando ya no me necesite?

Yo no quería eso. Mis ojos soltaron las lágrimas retenidas.

—Yo no quiero...—mis palabras murieron cuando una bufanda larga y pesada cubría mi boca y mi cuello. Alcé los ojos y vi a Takeshi parado frente a mí, sonreía y me acariciaba el pelo.

—Cúbrete, enfermaras más si te vas así.

Él se preocupaba por mí, eso me hacia tan feliz que asentí a sus palabras con mucho entusiasmo. Envolvió con cariño la bufanda en mi cuello y beso mi mejilla, yo enrojecí avergonzada.

—Pareces un muñeco de nieve. —se burlo con cariño sosteniendo mi mano.

—Takeshi...—llamé, me miró y yo devolví la mirada con seriedad. —A mí me gusta que Takeshi me acompañe a casa, me gusta que tome mi mano, estar todos los días con él, tomar su mano para sentir su calidez, ir a casa con él. Quiero hacerlo mañana, pasado mañana y por siempre. —confesé.

—Haru tu...

—¡Takeshi!

Vi con horror como Takeshi abría los ojos sorprendido y luego giraba el cuerpo para ver a Kyoko, su único amor. Sentí la cabeza pesada. Un dolor agudo me martillaba, y no era precisamente la fiebre, era el corazón que se me rompía en trozos.

—Kyoko...—murmuró Takeshi.

—¡Yo...quiero a Takeshi!

¿Qué?

Me pregunte.

Ha dicho que lo quiere, quiere a Takeshi, él volverá con ella, él será feliz. Tenía que alegrarme por él.

Sentí la calidez de su mano en la mía, apreté los parpados. Quería escapar de esa realidad, sin embargo no podía.

Con mi otra mano empecé a desanudar su bufanda.

—Cuando vi que Takeshi no hacía nada cuando me bese con mi novio pensé que lo perdía, y eso no me gustó. Yo quiero a Takeshi. —repitió Kyoko.—No importa si tiene novia, yo lo quiero.

__

_Lo quiere. Lo quiere. _

Me repetí internamente, él también. Cuando la bufanda estaba en mi mano solté mi otra mano del agarre de Takeshi y él me vio sorprendido.

—Me alegro. —susurré, Takeshi abrió la boca para decir algo.—Yamamoto-san ya no me necesitara, ya no necesitara a su novia sustituta. Me alegro por ti Yamamoto-san.—sentí las lágrimas a punto de salir, por lo cual tenía que actuar rápido. Cogí su mano y le puse la bufanda, di pasos hacia atrás. Cuando pensé que ya podría correr él me cogió la mano con fuerza, tiro de mi cuerpo y yo escondí mi cabeza en su pecho, de nuevo el temor apareció. Tenía miedo perderlo, pero eso ya era predestinado, y yo lo sabía. Me aleje de él, pero aún con las manos unidas.

—Haru...

—Es Miura Yamamoto-san, recuérdelo. —soltó mi mano y yo corrí por las calles.

* * *

Entré al salón con pesadez, no había entrado a ese salón durante tres días, en esos tres días atrás donde seguramente Yamamoto seguiría con Kyoko, serían una pareja feliz. Me senté en mi silla y sentí como la silla de al lado era movida, él ya estaba ahí. Curvé los labios en una sonrisa vacía y miré a otro lado, hice caso omiso a cada sonido que provenía de esa mesa y silla. Quería olvidar. Takeshi, Takeshi, quería olvidarlo.

Las clases terminaron, nunca pensé que unas cuantas horas del día parecerían eternas cuando intentas escapar de alguien. Cogí mi mochila y la tiré a mi espalda, empecé a caminar con los ojos ocultos tras mi flequillo, toqué con mis dedos la puerta, pero un tirón de mi mano se opuso a que saliera del salón.

Gemí cuando mi cabeza impacta contra la puerta, el dolor me atonto durante unos segundos, luego vi al causante.

Takeshi.

Él me apretó la mano y me zarandeo hasta que su rostro quedo cerca del mío.

—¡Has dicho que me querías cerca de ti, sin embargo te has olvidado de mi! —gritó. Sus ojos se achicaron peligrosamente. Sentí el aire tan denso que me costaba respirar.

Él tenía novia. ¿Por qué me tortura de esta forma? ¿No veía que me duele? ¿Que duele tanto?

—Me dijiste que me querías siempre, sin embargo me abandonas, Haru. —mi nombre salió de sus labios, perdí la razón y grité.

—¡Yamamoto-san!—imploré llorando, él me miró y apretó los labios.

—Yo no necesito a una novia sustituta. —dijo seriamente.

Lo sé, lo sé, sin embargo por favor Yamamoto no me lo digas de nuevo, no lo soportaría.

— ¡No necesito una novia sustituta, necesito a mi novia!

— ¡Lo sé! —lloré.

—Necesito a Haru. —suplicó. Abrí mis ojos mientras lágrimas se deslizaban por mis mejillas. Él acarició mi rostro. —Le dije a Kyoko que no podía estar con ella, también que Haru fue la única que me vio llorar. ¿Sabes lo que significa? —negué con la cabeza, él soltó un suspiro.—Que Haru es mi novia, estoy enamorado de Haru. —con su confesión hecha cubrió su boca contra la mía, enredo sus manos en mis cabellos y la otra en mi cintura. Su boca fue voraz, lamio mis labios y los mordió con ligereza. Gemí y luego él se apartó.

Escuché los murmullos que se hacían mis compañeros, enrojecí y me moví inquieta. Sin embargo algo en mi estaba tan lleno que no pudo parar de llorar.

—Deja de llorar—susurró contra mi oído, su voz denotaba cariño, yo no pude.

—No puedo—respondí.

—Tú siempre querías verme sonriendo, yo igual quiero eso. —dijo apegando su boca en mi cuello. Sentí sus brazos en mis piernas y espalda, me levantó en el aire y apegó su rostro al mío. —No quiero que pongas esa cara triste de nuevo. —susurró.—Quiero que dejes de llorar. A partir de este momento seré yo quien te haga sentir bien.

Sin embargo no pude parar de derramar lágrimas de felicidad.

* * *

_N/A. Vale, demasíado dulzón ¿Eh? Lo sé. Pero está 'tematica' de este one-shot lo saque de un shojo—ahora mismo no me acuerdo el título D:—pero quiero decir que me dejó demasíada...puf, no sé como decirlo, no acostumbro a hacer está clase de one-shot o demás, por qué lo mio es el Drama/Angst/Tragedy etecé, D: _

_Pero que más da, ¡Espero que os guste! _

_Gracias a mi Beta, Kida Masaomi!_


End file.
